Our Eyes to See
by PJ Blindclown
Summary: AU. It's yet another move for Jasmine, It's yet another tough year for Lief, Until they find each other, and learn how to see. Using their new eyes, they learn more about those around them, and who they are.
1. Usual First Morning

I don't know if this is worth publishing, but I'm gonna give it a wurl.

Can U please review?

Chapter One

Usual First Morning

For Jasmine Forrest everything that happened on the first Monday of the new school year was normal. As normal she was going to a different school than she did last year, as normal she was putting on a different uniform and as normal her father was wishing her good luck.

But whenever good luck ever came close, they had to move again. It was always the same her father would find his fiftieth dream job, and then get sick of it almost instantly.

It was as if he didn't really mean his good luck wishes, as if he wanted her to be a nomad. As her father drove her to school Jasmine thought of the one thing that was everywhere she went, the birds. Birds were the one thing that she truly loved, not just because they were beautiful also because they never seemed to leave her. No matter what friends she lost, the birds would always be there.

Lief Adin quickly finished his breakfast and went out to do his usual morning chore. He had always hated feeding the birds, but if he didn't do it his mother wouldn't give him his pocket money. The birds always shat on him, made annoying sounds too early in the morning and were simply the worst thing in existents. He had no idea whatsoever why his mother kept them.

"Come here u stupid creatures!! I have some lovely friggin birdseed for you!!!," Lief said in that singsong voice his mother always used. The birds were all over him, he thought he was going to die. By the time his mother finally called him in, he almost told her to let him have another shower. But instead, he took the clothes brush and beat the filth off himself.

It was yet another year for Lief. He knew everything that would happen to him, over the holidays he had created a timetable.

It was Monday right before period one, Jasmine had learned the school day from a timetable she had just been given. She was standing in a corridor full of students, when she saw something that made her feel all strange inside.

It was a boy of about her own age, he had light blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and he had the look of one who didn't really want to be at school.

But there were many other girls around him.

"_and they are all far, far, prettier than me,"Jasmine thought to herself. _

"_I have no chance of even becoming his friend."_

Then the boy smiled at her, and her heart lepped.

As usual all the girls were crowding over Lief , as usual they were shrieking things like, "Oh my god!!! Look at him," and, "he is so hot!!!."

Lief however only focused on one girl. A Girl with emerald colored eyes, light features and beautiful dark curls that hung down to her elbows.

And she was looking at him, was she? Yes!!! She was really looking at him!!.

He gave her one of his most real smiles, and hoped to get through the crowd to talk to her.

Then suddenly everyone was everywhere as a brown haired boy pushed his way through the crowd hitting everything and everyone he passed with the white cane he held in his hand.

It was Ahron. Lief had known Ahron David since he had started in year seven at the beginning of last year, and he had always behaved like that.

Now Ahron was yelling, "Get out of my way!!! Let me through!!! Move!!! You know I'm blind!!!!."

"Hey Ahron, if you want us to get out of your way, why don't you just get out of ours!!!?"

Lief saw that it was his friend Timmy who had just yelled at Ahron.

Of all the friends Lief had, Timmy was the good boy of the crowd. Normally he would be afraid to yell at "a blind person."

But then he saw something else, the beautiful girl who had just locked eyes with him was leading Ahron toward a wall that he could easily follow.

It was unbelievable, Lief was surprised at how simple it looked.

"_Why couldn't I have done that?"_ he thought to himself.

It had only been ten minutes in that crowded corridor, and Jasmine had already learned something about the school. There was a blind student, but not only was this boy a blind student, he was an abuse victim as well.

Abused by the people around him, abused because of his blindness.

But still the boy with the pure eyes and the charming smile was in her head.

Barda Berry sat in the special edd room, working out where all the teachers and students were going to be this year.

He was now up to the year ten students. He put Lief Adin and Ranesh Josephson in the care of Mrs Lee. He had been told that the new girl would need some sort of help, but he had not been told what type of help she needed.

So he decided to tell Mrs Karen that she may need to give up one of her lessons with Ahron David.

Here is something to think about untilI put up the next chapter. Ahron is not the real abuse victim, someone from the Real Deltora gang is!!!!.

Can U guess who?

And It's not Jasmine.


	2. Sights and Sounds

Sorry I haven't updated in all this time, But I've had to get into the holidays and bla bla bla.

A big thanks to all my lovely reviewers and All of you guessed wrong about the victim of abuse. He has a sorta big part in this chapter though, so keep guessing!.

Chapter Two

Sights and Sounds

It had been a long, hard day For Lief, but he had known it was coming. The first thing on his to do list for this afternoon was to tick off the "Have Mr. Berry yell at you," part of his timetable.

Mr. Berry was head of the school special education team, he also taught lief reading, writing and grammar. This meant that he was basically responsible for everything that made Lief's school life.

Lief had been having help from the special education team since year seven, and he knew that nothing was going to change just because he was now in year ten.

He had taken the bus to the main depot, deciding that he would walk home from there.

/.-

Jasmine had been told that her father would not be able to pick her up, because he would be working until Six O'clock tonight.

So she began to walk home all by herself. She knew she would have no trouble finding her way; she never had trouble with such things.

But there was something she had had trouble with since she left her first home, she was lonely. Always the one that people excluded, it was as if there was a notice on the front door of every school she had ever gone too saying, "Ignore the new girl Jasmine Forrest, she's weird."

Jasmine had never wanted to become miss popular, with a crowd of friends and admirers; she only wanted one companion who she could talk to.

A companion who would listen to her, a companion who would write to her and always keep in contact with her when she moved, a companion who wouldn't be ashamed to have people look at them together.

Allot of the time when she made a new friend, the kids at school would point and tell whoever it was some foul rumor that they had made up.

/.-

Sharn Adin rummaged through Lief's old tapes; they were so old that she hadn't heard any of them since long before the accident. She thought of the happy little boy that Lief used to be in the time that he listened to these tapes.

She thought of what the accident had taken away from him, it had not just taken his father; it had also taken his future.

Sometimes she was glad that she had not been there when this terrible thing had happened, but other times she thought of Lief wishing that she could have been there to comfort him.

She thought of Lief's friends in that time, hoping that he still had treasured memories of all of them. Especially the little girl with the long dark curls, "But of course Lief wouldn't remember her! She moved 12 years ago," Sharn thought aloud.

/.-

Lief saw only boredom and loneliness on the road ahead of him. He saw only another painful school year, and now that he was in year ten, it would be more painful than ever.

But the most painful thing about his whole life as a high school student was that he could never find a true girlfriend.

It was true that he had a large crowd of female admirers, but they only really cared about his looks, and the gifts he gave them.

When ever one of them found someone better, he would be thrown over like an old paper bag. But it was not just that, it was the fact that they were always gossiping. Gossip was the one thing Lief hated even more than birds. In his opinion, Gossip as a weapon, was even more harmful than the biggest and the best gun.

Suddenly Lief had doubts about the, "Boys are stronger than girls," theory. Boys had muscles, and good fighting skills, but girls had gossip, looks and self-obsessions.

To Lief, those things were far, far stronger than any amount of muscle.

Lief felt someone try to knock his bag from his back, and then punch him hard in the back of the head.

"What the Bloody…?"

He tried to ask, but then the figure grabbed him, and turned him around.

The hazel eyes, the dark ponytail, and the snarling face. He recognized all of those things; the person holding him was Ranesh.

"Why didn't you give me the money for those smokes?"

Ranesh growled.

"I had many reasons Ranesh," Lief replied.

"And what might those reasons have been?" Ranesh interrogated.

Lief gave himself a couple of seconds to put them all into words before finally opening his mouth and saying, "Well for a start, You didn't pay for them in the first place, my Mum kept me in the house for the whole holidays for having them, I don't like smoking anyway, I Only smoked like…one of them,…"

Ranesh stopped him there with a punch to the jaw, then another one to the forehead, then to the left cheek, then to the rite cheek.

"Bloody hell Lief! Do you know how much trouble I went through to get them for you?"

He yelled to the rhythm of his punches.

"Honestly ranesh I don't care if you got them from the moon for me, you knew I didn't want them, but still you got them!"

Lief felt amazed at his words, he was sure that they didn't come out of his mouth. His shock didn't last for long, for at that moment, Ranesh was on top of him. Hitting, kicking, slamming him against the footpath, taking his wallet.

/.-

Jasmine looked ahead, and saw something that shocked her. There was the good-looking boy with another boy who had a dark ponytail, but unlike a friend, this boy seemed to be beating him up.

She saw the dark-haired boy kick him in the forbidden part, and then take his wallet.

"Hey!"

She yelled, hoping against hope that the savage boy wouldn't tern on her.

"Let him go, and give him back his wallet, or I'll fight you!" For the first time in her life,

Even though she was afraid of him, Jasmine had the urge to take physical revenge on someone who was bigger than her.

He stopped, and looked up at her, "You're the new girl rite?" He asked.

"Yes," answered Jasmine.

"I'll let the bastard go, and give him back his wallet. But be warned this is the first and last time I'll listen to you!"

The boy did what he had said he would do, and ran off. Leaving Jasmine and the blonde boy alone.

/.-

Lief couldn't believe what had just happened, that really pretty girl had just saved him.

"Thanks," he muttered to her as he got to his feet.

"It's alright," The girl said to him. "But are you?"

"I'm used to it; Ranesh is always finding reasons to beat me up. Sometimes I feel sorry for him." It was all true, and Lief found himself wondering, "If I like this girl so much, why aren't I making out likes I'm some sort of hero?"

He decided that standing there looking like an idiot wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he asked her, "What's your name?"

/.-

Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing, the victim of a bully felt sorry for the person who was causing him so much trouble?

It almost seemed false. she was suddenly brought back to the street they were standing on, as the boy looked her full in the face.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Jasmine," she answered, trying to make it sound like a good thing, and failing.

She didn't know why, but saying her name aloud made her feel sad. Was it because it had been given to her by her dead mother?

But her name did not matter now, what did matter was the boy, and nothing else.

"Jasmine," he said with a smile. "what a nice name!"

/.-

Even fifty years after standing on the footpath with this girl, Lief would never know why the sound of her name made him feel so comforted. But Jasmine herself seemed to have lost all interest in him, and was now looking up at an overhead power line a few feet away from them. Lief looked up at it too, and saw something that always brightened up the end of his school day. There was a great, big black crow shaking and flapping like a mad thing. Its wing hit the other power line Plainly it had chosen the wrong place to land, and was now paying for it.

But Jasmine didn't look happy at all, she had a really sad look on her face, and Lief was sure he knew why. To his surprise, he began to feel the same way. The now dead crow didn't know that the power line was going to kill it; it had simply wanted to land and rest its wings. But then he thought of that other crow, the crow that had been the beginning of all his problems, and his mind changed.

"But that bird was in the past," thought Lief.

"And I can't change what it did to my life, nor can I take back what its stupidity took from me."

He was suddenly roused from his moping when Jasmine said,

"Hey, I've told you my name, how come I still have no idea of yours? It feels kind of strange!"

Lief felt his cheeks grow very hot, even before Jasmine's words had finished the journey from her mouth to his brain.

He stood there gaping at her for what felt like ten minutes, but was really thirty seconds. "Oh n'n'n'n'n'n'n'n'no," he gasped.

He felt so stupid that he wanted to curl up and die, but he knew that that was not going to happen, at least not today.

"My name's Lief," he murmured. "Feel free to laugh."

"I don't find it funny," Jasmine said gently. "Just by your name, I can tell that you are a really nice person."

Lief felt a pang of sadness, he knew that as soon as Jasmine saw him more at school, she would see otherwise. Even if she didn't want to.

"Hey Lief," Jasmine said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Lief asked.

"Why were you smiling when that crow landed on the power line?"

/.-

As soon as she had asked Lief that question, Jasmine regretted it. The sadness in his eyes made her almost want to break down and cry. But she, Jasmine never cried, she believed that crying was a wasteful thing to do, and those who cried were weak.

"Because the bloody thing deserved what it got!"

Lief's words hit her like a bolt of lightning. She didn't know why, but somewhere in her heart she felt that he hated birds, not just because of their mess and their sound.

She could almost swear that there was another reason, but what was it? Why would he hate birds so much if they did nothing to him? But then what could they have done?

Jasmine decided that they had been standing in that one spot for far too long. "I think I'd better get home," she said to Lief.

/.-

They began walking together, neither of them saying a word. Both were thinking of the crow. Lief was thinking of the color of the birds feathers, and how amazing it was that the color of Jasmine's hair did not frighten him in the slightest. Even though both colors were exactly the same.

/.-

Jasmine was thinking of Lief, still wondering why he despised birds so much. She didn't dare let her curiosity get the better of her; she had seen enough of the crowds that Lief was part of to know better.

Jasmine stopped in front of her house, and said goodbye to Lief.

"Hey," Lief said to her.

"You like birds don't you?

Jasmine looked at him confused, what was he saying? But still, she answered him.

/.-

Lief looked at the lonely house, and for the first time since the accident, he saw a place where a bird was really needed.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered him.

"Why?"

Lief now knew what he had to do,

"Well," he began.

"My mother has an aviary, and when the spring comes, she gets nesting boxes. So, I was thinking, if you want, I'll bread you a bird."

/.-

"But we're always moving," said Jasmine. "and I really don't know about putting something like a Gallar in that position…I mean, wouldn't it die?"

Although she had never really studied birds, Jasmine knew that a pet bird would probably need to stay in one place for all its life. She was sure that even if they were not on a move, her father would let it fly.

"My father is always saying, 'birds should never be in cages', and I've asked him so many times. I've wanted a bird since my mother died; I know a bird would be a good companion for me. I don't know how, but I seem to have this way with birds. Like…I can talk to them, and they listen to me! It's really mad, I know!"

Jasmine now had no doubts about what Lief thought of her. An insane, stupid moron.

But then the boy turned and said to her, "I'm so sorry about your Mama. MyPapa died a few years ago, and I still aint over it yet."

/.-

A few hours later Lief sat outside, enjoying the late-afternoon sunshine, and thinking about Jasmine. It was amazing just how much he trusted her, a bird lover. He looked over at the aviary, at all the different colored birds.He listened to all the beautiful sounds they were making: they were Cheeping, chirping, clucking and squawking. 'I'll bring Jasmine over here one day,' He told himself, and for the first time since he was a tiny little boy of no older than two, the sights and sounds of all the birds put him to sleep.

I hope you all have a very merry xmas and a happy new year!.

I hope Santa treats you all well…and to see you all back on here in 05!.


End file.
